general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Care of Moss Roses
Moss roses, also know as Portulacas are succulents, so they are excellent flowers to have if you live in a dry climate, since they can store water well, and also provide lots of low lying color for your garden. They also are very easy to take care of after you get started. However, like all plants, these flowers require some special care. (Note: at this time, this article does not have any information about planting seeds.) Category:Growing Flowers Steps # Get your flowers. You can buy them at any local greenhouse, since they are popular summer plants, but most hardware and grocery stores stick to slightly more traditional flowers, such as pansies or geraniums. # Plan out where you will put your moss roses. Depending on what variety you purchased, space your plants as the variety needs, which should be 6-8 inches. It may seem like a lot of distance at the time, however these plants grow fast and you will be thankful for planning ahead later. Since moss roses love sun, try to keep them out of all day shade. Also keep in mind how to get the most value out of your plants. For example: #*Portulaca plants are low lying. If you are planning to use them in a flower display, put them in front! #*Since moss roses are easy to care for, absorb carbon dioxide (car exhaust), and are very pleasing to the eye, they are sometimes used to line driveways, or parking lots. # Plant the portulaca. Be sure to put them in the ground after first frost. The reason why they do so well in dry climates is that they are desert plants, so they do not like the cold. # Make sure that the roots are set. This stage will involve "babying" your plant for a little while. For about a week, water it on a daily basis, since the roots have not yet expanded to fill the full area needed to get water to the whole plant. # Dead head your plants. This is one of the few tasks you will have to do for your portulaca on a more than weekly basis once your plant is settled, and it ensures that your plants will replace dead flowers at a speedy rate. To do this you will take a firm hold on a dead blossom, and them pull steadily until it comes off and the bud beneath it is revealed. # Weed your plants. Do this as often as is necessary for the amount of water your garden gets, and its fertility, as these are both factors in how many weeds your garden will attract. # Water your moss roses. You should try to mimic desert rain habits by watering the plants thoroughly, and letting them dry out before watering them again. Watering them about once a week will usually work well (see tips). # Sit back and enjoy your beautiful flowers! They should keep blooming all summer long if they get enough water. # Repeat the process next year! Unfortunately, moss roses are annuals, so you will have to replant them next year unless they reseed. Tips *If your garden is on a timer for light daily watering, you can put portulaca's on the same system safely, just make sure that you avoid over watering them with deep daily watering's. *This article does not have any information about planting seeds, however if you plan to grow your plants from seeds, make sure that they come up after last frost, and otherwise treat them as you would any other portulaca. Warnings *Do not put your moss roses in full shade. They prefer full sun for maximum size and productivity. Related Tips and Steps *How to Start a Flower Garden *How to Create a Rustic Flower Garden *How to Get Amaryllis to Rebloom *How to Grow Healthy Plants *How to Grow Violets Category:Answered questions